


Release

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But of course Brendon would still need this. And who else could or would give it to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> beta: aerogroupie on livejournal  
> Written for kink_bingo "spanking"

Though you wouldn’t know it to look at him, Ryan was a bit taken aback as he closed the door to his room, taking in the sight before him. He nearly had to stifle a gasp.

It had been more than a little while since he had come home to find this boy spread across his bed, pliant and waiting. But of course Brendon would still need this. And who else could or would give it to him?

Cautiously approaching the bed, Ryan took in the view of the nearly naked boy, seemingly calm and relaxed, but Ryan was familiar with the tense draw of his shoulders -- waiting, wanting.

He was on his stomach, arms loose, head down and submissive.

The white swell of his buttocks barely contained by his shorts was more than Ryan could bear. He gently, teasingly ran one hand up Brendon’s thigh, lingering lightly.

He felt a strong desire to mark them, to render them red and swollen as he beat into them a cadence of his lust.

Ryan began with no formalities, just a loud slap that seemed to echo throughout the room.

Brendon was always so stoic at first, so determined to show Ryan how strong he was, but by the third slap of his hand, his breathing was ragged. Heat flaring across his bottom.

Five, six and his body flinched against his will. He fought to hold still, to be good, to submit. Maybe this time he would be good enough.

Seven, eight, nine and he was crying out and still Ryan hit him. With every slap a fresh wave of tears pooled out and his dick got harder. The more Ryan gave the more Brendon needed from him - ironic,since out of the bedroom it had always been the opposite- Brendon never giving enough.

 

Ten, eleven, twelve and Ryan thought Brendon would shake apart. There was no more stopping the tremors. The fire in his ass was spreading upwards and outwards- Ryan could feel it coming off him in waves. With every stroke, Ryan claimed _mine, MINE_ and Brendon’s body answered _yours_.

There was a pause and he thought Ryan was finished with him and he would be left hard and aching. Then he heard the sounds of a buckle being undone, and the hiss and slide of a belt being unthreaded. Ryan paced around the bed.Slowly. Drawing out the moment. Building upon the already thick tension. Brendon was sure his heartbeat was audible, in perfect tempo with his throbbing buttocks. he felt the snap and sting of leather against his already red and hot backside and he yelped and released onto the bed beneath him.

All the tension left Brendon’s body with a nearly audible whoosh and he felt the stillness. The calm center of the world that only this could drive him to. Through a haze of euphoria he barely heard the words.

“Clean yourself up.”Ryan said. “I’ll drive you home.”


End file.
